


A Crown Doesn't Make You King

by adarkersnowflake



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Genderfluid Character, I swear, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm also bad at summaries, M/M, Royalty AU, i'll add tags as i go, the story is better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adarkersnowflake/pseuds/adarkersnowflake
Summary: Magnus Chase is the son of Queen Natalie Chase and King Frey. He had spent his life in the castle, peacefully with his mother and friends. One night, King Loki from a far away kingdom came to overtake the castle. Magnus escaped, but his mother was killed and everyone else in the castle was enslaved or forced to work under King Loki.For the past two years, Magnus has been staying with his cousin, Blitzen, in a village named Boston. One fateful day, he meets Samirah Al Abbas, who takes him to Valhalla. There he meets Odin and his warriors, and adventures ensue. He also meets a stranger in the forest, who attracts him from the start. She leads him to the battle he hadn't ever thought would happen.Through it all, Magnus discovers he may hold more power than he had ever believed, and that maybe crowns are just things.Updates as often as I can, but at least once a week. I suck at tagging and summaries, sorry.





	A Crown Doesn't Make You King

**Author's Note:**

> There is no where near enough on this site for MCGA. This is the kind of story where it could be ten chapters or forty, I have no idea. This first chapter is just a prologue, the other chapters will be longer. Enjoy!

“Your Majesties! The castle is under attack! You must leave at once!”

King Frey and Queen Natalie shot up from their seats next to the baby’s crib. A rattle fell off the queen’s lap onto the floor. 

“Who is attacking? We must get Magnus to safety!” The Queen reached out for her now one year old son, who lay peacefully asleep. She cradled him in her arms, wrapping him in a blanket.

The servant who had come to warn them gulped. His voice quivered. “L-Loki.”

The King’s face paled. He quickly placed his hand on his wife’s shoulder. “Go, Natalie. Get to the safehouse. Take one of the guards with you.”

Natalie shook her head. “I’m not leaving you!”

Frey gave a small smile. Natalie was not the type of person to take orders or to leave someone behind. It was one of the reasons he fell in love with her. “It’s okay. I will be fine.   
Right now, Magnus is in extreme danger. You must go.”

Natalie felt a tear fall down her cheek. Even in the midst of a deadly attack, Frey was calm and only cared for the safety of his family. She gave her husband a tight hug, not knowing it would be the last one they would share. Frey wrapped his arms around her and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. 

Natalie made sure Magnus was wearing the rune across his neck and followed the servant to the hidden exit out of the castle. They ran down stone steps, the sounds of their footsteps drowned out by the shouts of soldiers attacking Loki’s army. Magnus lay still in the queen’s arms, now awake. He could sense something serious was occurring, so he stayed silent, grey eyes reflecting his mother’s worried expression.

They finally reached the hidden doorway to the woods behind the castle, where one of the guards was waiting for them. “Your highness, the cottage is ready. Follow me.”

Natalie fell in step with the soldier in front of her, the calm of the woods swallowing her. She couldn’t keep thoughts of her husband out of her head. She looked down at Magnus. His cherub-like cheeks were surrounded by a halo of blonde locks. His grey eyes held a gaze with her green ones. Magnus’ expression seemed to be asking her _what’s wrong?_

The queen smiled. Of course Magnus would notice that something was wrong. Her son gave her one of his brilliant smiles, as if reassuring his mother.

Suddenly, a growl came from behind them. The guard grabbed the hilt of his sword and stepped in front of Queen Natalie. Blue eyes glowed from behind a bush. Natalie’s eyes widened. Slowly, she stepped backwards until she turned and ran down the path. The guard followed her.

If it weren’t for the time Natalie had spent in the woods, she surely wouldn’t have been able to keep her footing. The only sounds that could be heard were the leaves crunching beneath them and their heavy breaths. The howl of a wolf impossibly closer than before compelled them to hide in a nearby ditch. 

Magnus’ eyes held tears at the corners, and his mouth opened to let out a wail. Natalie held him close and patted his back, whispering comforting words. The wolf neared the ditch at the sound.

In a last minute attempt, the guard picked up a pebble from the ground and threw it behind the wolf. The blue creature ran after the sound, leaving them.  
Natalie let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and smiled at the guard next to her. “Nice thinking.”

The guard gave her a shaky grin. “Thanks.”

Natalie realized the voice sounded familiar. She wondered if she had met him before. “May I ask your name?”

The guard took off his helmet. His face shifted into a scarred, once handsome face that wore a deadly smirk. He held out a hand, which Natalie did not take. “You really don’t recognize me? Tsk tsk, I didn’t think I could be forgotten so easily.”

Natalie paled. “L-Loki?”

She quickly got up, holding Magnus close. “Get away from me! You are not welcome in this kingdom!”

Loki faked a pout. “How rude. I come all the way here just to get yelled at?”

Natalie looked around her for anything, anything that could possibly stop Loki from getting to Magnus. She had to protect him at all costs.

Loki waved a hand at her. “Don’t worry, I just wanted to see your face when you realized your poor husband is going to be overthrown by me.” He began to cackle.

“Frey will not be overthrown!” She pointed a finger at his chest, pushing harder with every word.

Loki grabbed her wrist. “That is to be seen.” 

He transformed into a bird, not before ruffling Magnus’ hair, and flew towards the castle.

Natalie held the blonde bundle in her arms closer to her chest. She placed a soft kiss to his forehead. “Don’t worry. I’ve got you. We’ll be okay.”

 

Thirteen Years Later

Magnus placed the items he had acquired at the market on the counter. He removed the hood of his cloak from his head and ran a hand through his jaw-length hair.

Suddenly, a crash came from the back. He rushed towards the noise only to find his mother surrounded by two blue eyed wolves.

She met his eyes. Her normally calm and sparkling green eyes were filled with fear. Magnus opened his mouth to scream, but one look at Natalie and he closed it. He looked around for something to distract the wolves, but he was just a scrawny kid with asthma, he couldn’t fight off such huge creatures.

Suddenly Natalie was mouthing something. Magnus tried to pay attention to the movement of her lips.  
 _Run. Go. Go!_

Magnus shook his head. He couldn’t leave his mother behind. She was all he had ever known.

His mother’s eyes had that _I am your mother and you will do as I ask_ look, and Magnus knew he had to escape.

Suddenly, one of the wolves turned its head, sniffing the air. Magnus was well hidden from their view, but he was sure they could find him with their strong sense of smell.  
He didn’t want to leave his mother behind, but he would do anything his mother told him to do. If she told him to go, he would go.

He gave his mother a teary eyed smile that she mirrored. _I love you_.

_I love you too_.

Magnus escaped back through the front door, running away from the now burning cottage back towards the village nearby. 

Tears streamed down his face as he reached the back part of the village and collapsed behind a building. He buried his face in his hands and let himself cry for a while. He didn’t realize the sun was setting until he heard a mother calling her children in for supper.

Magnus wiped his eyes and rose from the ground, unsure of where to go. All he had ever seen was his mother and their cottage, and the market. He knew of one relative who lived in the village, but he wasn’t sure what he looked like or where he lived. He wasn’t even sure the man would recognize Magnus.

However, Blitzen, Magnus’ cousin, was his only choice.

Magnus began the trek to find Blitzen.


End file.
